


I'll Sit Here With You

by kickassfu



Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt's POV, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, he helps, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Oh? How romantic of you, my good sir.” Jaskier puts the pen down to grab Geralt’s hand, kissing his knuckles, one by one.Geralt rolls his eyes and fake laughs, “You’re the one that writes ballads about my beautiful eyes.”“And about your wonderfully firm arse.” Jaskier waggles his eyebrows seductively, albeit it comes off more goofy than anything else.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695214
Comments: 11
Kudos: 283





	I'll Sit Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlicksFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlicksFics/gifts).



> My wonderful friend Flick gave me this prompt, so I added it to the series: maybe modern jaskier drawing on himself with ballpoint pen when he gets nervous/anxious and Geralt notices and just yeah
> 
> hope you like it ^^

Noticing Jaskier is nervous or anxious is the easiest thing when he has a pen in his hand. No matter how nonchalante he acts, and talks, it’s always followed by little doodles on his arms. Flowers and smiley faces and stars, until his arm is filled to the brim; as if its a canvas of tiny distractions, to keep his mind away from any troubling thoughts he might be having.

It works fine for the moment, grounding him, but it doesn’t really solve the issue just keeps it at bay.

So when Geralt catches Jaskier in the middle of one of these moments, he sits down next to him, “What are you up to?”

“Uh, I was trying to write a new song, but- you know, the words aren’t coming. It’s all very frustrating honestly.” Jaskier talks so lightly, his tongue poking out in concentration as he draws on his arm, that someone else wouldn’t think twice about it. But Geralt knows better.

“Why not take a break then?”

_“Nooooo_. I want to write it right now, I’ve been postponing it for days, and now I’m actually sitting down to do it, so I want to do it. I _need_ to do it. I just hate that sometimes everything flows out so bloody easy, and then other times nothing comes out. I just want to write some lyrics, must it be so fucking hard?” Jaskier’s doodling gets more erratic as his voice rises, the anxiety getting worse as the frustration sets in further.

Afraid of Jaskier putting a little too much pressure on the pen and maybe hurting himself, Geralt pushes Jaskier’s arm away, and puts his own under the pen. Knowing he’ll be gentler with Geralt than himself.

Jaskier sighs and smiles at Geralt, probably understanding the gesture he relaxes a little.

“What’s the song about?”

“ _Well…_ ” Jaskier pauses his drawing to look at the blank notebook on the table, “I’m not quite sure yet. I thought something would come to mind eventually.” 

Geralt thinks for a bit and starts talking, “What if-”

“I’m not going to write another song about you. Not because I don’t want to, but because it’s all I’ve been writing; people are starting to get a little sick about how lovesick I am.”

“Since when do you care?” Geralt snorts and Jaskier glares at him; draws a dick on his arm in retaliation. 

Jaskier takes criticism to heart, but he doesn’t really change what he writes about unless he feels like doing so, not because other people might be over it. But fine, Geralt will indulge him, “Then don’t write about me, write about us. Our life together.”

“ _Oh?_ How romantic of you, my good sir.” Jaskier puts the pen down to grab Geralt’s hand, kissing his knuckles, one by one.

Geralt rolls his eyes and fake laughs, “You’re the one that writes ballads about my beautiful eyes.”

“And about your wonderfully firm arse.” Jaskier waggles his eyebrows seductively, albeit it comes off more goofy than anything else.

“Don’t remind me of that.”

“I’ll never let you forget.” finally smiling openly, the anxiety having eased off somewhat, he kisses Geralt, “Thank you my love. Now leave.”

“ _But_ -”

“Shoo.”

“ _Jaskier_ -”

“I need to concentrate.”

Geralt rolls his eyes and gets up, Jaskier will probably be fine now, looks a bit more inspired, less antsy. And even if it gets bad again, Geralt will know and help; thank God for Jaskier’s little quirks. Looking down at his arm filled with doodles, Geralt smiles and takes a picture, not in any hurry to wash it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
